


Where We Can't See The Bottom

by KaleidoScopeOfIce



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, pixlpit - Fandom
Genre: Breeding, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mermen, Mpreg, Pining, Romantic Friendship, Sexual Content, courting, merman au, now THERE'S a tag I never thought I'd ever use in my entire life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaleidoScopeOfIce/pseuds/KaleidoScopeOfIce
Summary: I just wanna dive in the waterWhere, baby, we can't see the bottomI just wanna dive in with youI just wanna lie here with you





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This just so happened to spawn after reading Blakesparkle's DMIYA fic. I don't know if I'll finish this(lol since I never seem to finish any of my other series) but expect super short chapters.
> 
> I've also drawn some visual aid for you guys, in case you'd like to see what Robin and Jack's actual appearances are in this fic...
> 
> http://kalehdo.tumblr.com/post/171660983870/have-a-merman-au-fic-currently-in-the-works-and

It was one of those rare days in Ireland.

Where the sun was out and not being blocked by low clouds. In all of the seasons, it was common. But occasionally in summer you'd get one of those special moments where the clouds would clear and the sun would be shining down onto the land and waters. A lot of the Irish folk were grateful for it.

Especially Robin.

Just a few miles from the famous Sandycove beach, underneath the gentle waves churning in the water, was a man laid out across the sandy bottom. But of course, his lower half suggested he was far from human. Robin stared up at the sky through the clear ocean water, giving a small stretch as his magenta and mauve colored tail kicked up the sand around him. Some would consider it dangerous for merfolk to be so close to the beach at this time, and Robin knew that he was pushing his luck on not being discovered, but the warmth of the sun filling the water surrounding him made it so damn tempting.

Robin was a merman who preferred to swim near the surface of the ocean. The water was warmer and much clearer higher up than down below, and while he almost never poked his head above the surface, curiosity would sometimes get the better of him and he'd find himself watching the humans play along the shore of the beach from far away. He wouldn't dare approach them though. Robin was smart, he knew what would happen if he was ever discovered. Well, okay that was a lie, but he had enough nightmares and horrible visions of what it was like for a mer-creature out on land. He and his kind had the ability to become human at will, but Robin never saw himself ever walking out upon that land, with those other humans. Too many fears instilled in his heart. Being captured, being put on display, permanently becoming human...

Robin's thoughts were startled when he caught the sound of a boat not too far off. He wasted no time pulling himself out of the warm patch of sand he had been camping in, flicking his tail and swimming off in a flash.

Oh well.

He could bask in the sun another day.

Robin swam past a small school of fish, watching how their scales glimmered in the rays of sunlight that breached the water. A beautiful sight, really. He was then reminded of how hungry he was. Best not to disturb the school. The merman dived down just a bit further, hitting the sandy bottom and letting his webbed fingers dig through the sand for a meal. He emerged with an oyster, and wasted no time in prying it open. It wasn't a difficult task for him. Robin possessed considerable strength, much more than that of a mere human. The shell was easily opened, and Robin feasted.

“You know you make that almost look too easy.”

Robin looked up from his meal, shocked to hear that familiar voice. There was another merman swimming in his direction.

“Sean? What are you doing here?” Robin ate up the last of the oyster, before tossing the empty shell to the side.

It was a rarity to see Sean, or Jack as he sometimes preferred to go by, swimming in the upper reaches of the ocean like this. While Robin's place was up in the warmer waters, Sean's was far down below in the cold dark depths of the ocean. His appearance bordered on that of a deep sea fish, skin olive green with dark red markings on his hands, arms, and neck. Sean also sported emerald green hair, a third eye, and a beautiful but extremely deadly tail. Unlike Robin's partial human-like appearance, Sean looked like another creature entirely.

“Wanted to come and see you. Couldn't really wait till nightfall, ya know?” Sean grinned, swimming up beside Robin.

Due to the differences in their environments, Robin and Sean couldn't always meet with each other. Where Sean lived, the pressure and extreme cold temperatures were too much for Robin. And close to the surface where Robin lived posed problems for Sean's sensitive eyes. If the merman wasn't careful, he could easily go blind by only a bit of light. So they always agreed to meet either halfway, or after sunset.

Robin chuckled. “Impatient, much?”

“You know me, Robin. It's hard to stay away from you.” The deep sea merman circled Robin carefully, before reaching out to tenderly caress the side of Robin's face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the tags have changed, and yes you have read them right. There WILL be mpreg in this story, to which I utterly apologize for. But I've been wanting to branch out and try different things, so I guess that's my only excuse

The two mermen swam side by side through the deep blue waters. They passed the occasional shark, a few eels and some large tortoises. There was a large school of fish, and Jack grinned deviously as he swam faster ahead and charged into the unsuspecting school, causing the fish to panic and scatter. He laughed loudly; numerous bubbles filtering out of his gills in a comical manner, as he managed to snag an unfortunate fish in his claws. Robin watched with less amusement as Jack tore into the fish with his needle-like teeth, ripping off chunks of the small fish and easily gobbling it down.

“I take it you skipped your afternoon meal today?” Robin asked, noticing how Jack licked at his claws.

“Nah. Just felt like having a snack, that's all.”

“Oh really. Or were you just trying to show off for me?”

Jack grinned; sharp teeth bared easily. “On how to hunt a meager fish? C'mon Robin,” he laughed. He swam in a circle, before giving a sharp twist with his tail, and coming up to meet eyes with Robin. “Now _that_ is showing off...”

Robin blushed. Working up an ounce of confidence, he swam away, before coming back and repeating the same motions Jack had demonstrated. Jack watched him carefully, seeing how Robin's fins glistened in the evening sunlight.

He was gorgeous.

And Robin knew how Jack felt about him.

They had been friends for many years, since they were wee things. As kids, they got into a lot of trouble, with their parents having to deal with their shenanigans constantly. Even when they left the nest of their homes, they still stayed close with one another. Always conversing, sharing secrets, helping each other out. Their bond only grew stronger as the years passed. And while they knew that their friendship was as strong as the tides, it eventually became clear to both of them that their lifelong friendship was slowly morphing into something much stronger. Casual nights together slowly began to turn intimate, along with constant soft touches and gentle words.

They were both nervous about taking this relationship further down the line. Neither knew how things would change. But they both found it best not to stress over it. At least, Jack did. Robin was still in that awkward stage of trying to let his deeper emotions speak for him. But he had noticed a change in Jack.

About a month ago, Jack had begun to try and court Robin. It was very obvious, by how the merman danced in the water every time they met up. Robin found it almost sweet, in a way. Here was a merman, a sea creature of the deep, feared by almost every animal, and yet he happily danced for Robin like he was the only show on earth. Robin had done his best to try and reciprocate, flaunting his fins and trying to make himself look appealing. He wasn't as daring as Jack, though. The guy seemed to always be filled with boundless confidence and energy, while Robin was clearly lacking both.

But Robin didn't want Jack to feel as though his courting was going unnoticed, or unappreciated. So the pale-skinned man danced in return, putting on a shy smile as he swam around Jack in a circle.

Jack's fins seemed to flutter with excitement. He swam with Robin, a matching grin on his face, and they moved together in sync. They spiraled in lazy circles around each other, creating a beautiful dance and brushing up against each others scales. Jack circled Robin, softly rubbing his cheek on the man's shoulder as he slowly passed by him. Robin pressed closer to him in return, boldly leaning forward and burying his face into the crook of Jack's neck, feeling the bubbles from the man's gills float past his cheek. His hands reached up; fingers gently carding through Jack's seaweed green hair. Jack leaned into the touch like an affectionate feline, ducking his head forward and giving a soft kiss to Robin's lips.

The move alone made the pale-skinned man tremble. It wasn't the first time Jack had kissed him, but Robin could never seem to get over that feeling of the others lips on his own. How smooth they felt, the taste that lingered with them. Robin had always been too shy to give his own kiss back. He saw how Jack's three eyes stared back at him, longingly...

Robin took a breath, and pulled Jack closer, capturing the deep sea merman's lips with his own in a harsher kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first time writing anything like this, so I ask that you please go easy on me.
> 
> And to avoid confusion, for my AU, a mer-being can deposit hundreds to thousands of small eggs into their mate. However, only one egg will survive and latch onto the mate's reproductive organs, and grow into a mer-baby. The rest of the eggs eventually dissolve into a harmless fluid which then becomes waste that exits the mate's body. Merfolk have translucent pouches/wombs that can allow them to partially see their child growing inside them.

The moon was full and bright, shining down its healing glow onto the ocean, as Robin and Jack swam side by side, to the underwater grotto that they called their own. It was a beautiful trove, hidden deep away from the prying eyes and hands of humans. Diamonds, rubies, and sapphires adorned the walls of the cave, with the moon's light making every single stone glitter. It was also a place where Robin and Jack stowed away their underwater findings. A few items from the human world that had fallen into the sea, like earrings, necklaces, and pendants. Many humans were foolish enough to tread into the waters with such precious jewelry, to which they lost so easily. Among the jewelry though, were also a magnifying glass, a fancy pen, some watches, and a few porcelain teapots that were either cracked or completely untouched.

In the past, they had tried to search for treasures sunken deep at the bottom of the ocean. The fun in those excursions quickly wore out, however, when other merfolk and sirens started finding the treasure first and threatened any who came within their searching areas. So, Robin and Jack settled on uncovering smaller trinkets in their spare time.

As they entered the trove, Jack swam ahead and let his webbed fingers trail across the gems lining the rocks.

“God...I don't think I'll ever get over how lucky we are to have this place to ourselves,” he beamed, admiring all of the priceless jewels twinkling in the moon's light. He looked to Robin. “And you found it in the first place too.”

Robin grinned. “Guess it was just a lucky find.” He watched as Jack swam around the trove; the merman gracefully spinning and twirling in the water. They would briefly meet eyes, with Jack's own three looking back as Robin waited for him to continue. Jack continued in his dance, flaunting his burning crimson red scales and his dangerous but beautiful tail. He'd circle Robin, showing off every one of his features, displaying his overwhelming desire for the merman. Robin watched as Jack carefully wrapped his tail around his own. The green-haired creature leaned in, burying his face in Robin's neck, and breathing in deep the unique scent that Robin carried.

“I want you...” Jack murmured against the snow-white skin. “God, I want you so bad...”

There was a mixture of emotions in Jack's voice. Want, desperation, fear, passion...

Robin swallowed, now aware that his throat was strangely dry. He caressed Jack's cheeks; they were warm under his fingers. He trembled hard, and swallowed again; the dryness hurting his throat. His heart was galloping like a hundred race horses beneath his chest. Feelings of doubt and anxiety started to creep in, invading his thoughts like an unwelcome house guest.

No, he wasn't going to let his fears speak for him again. He would let his heart do the talking this time.

He wanted Jack.

No...not wanted.

He _needed_ Jack.

“Make me yours.... _please_ ,” Robin spoke in a whisper, with tiny bubbles leaving his lips. He could soon feel the tiny pricks of Jack's sharp teeth nibbling on his neck, right above where his sensitive gills were. Jack was emitting various clicking sounds, combined with a deep, heavy purr that Robin could practically feel in his bones. He was aware of how tightly the other was gripping him, how he was eagerly grinding against him. Robin gave a cheeky grin, pulling out of Jack's hold and purposely swimming away in a teasing manner. The green-haired merman let out a plethera of louder clicks, swimming after Robin and coming up behind him. Robin shivered, feeling Jack bite at the back of his neck and growling quietly. He arched against the dominant merman, pressing his back against Jack's chest. Jack's hands possessively wrapped around Robin's waist; his claws scratching and kneading at the mauve colored scales, causing Robin to shudder as they grazed his slit just a few inches below his navel.

Jack growled louder, humping against Robin's backside, as his tail swished about in the water. He kept biting at the others neck in a heated, animalistic manner. He was leaving behind countless bruises. They stood out like stars on Robin's milky skin. But Robin continued to be a tease, squirming his way out of Jack's grip and swimming a small distance. He could feel himself letting out a tribbling sound, as Jack encircled him again and cornered him this time.

Robin found himself face to face with Jack now. The merman's three eyes glowed a soft green in the dark water, almost hypnotizing in a way. He gasped though, almost accidentally swallowing a gulp of water, as he felt Jack's long ovipositor suddenly penetrate him. Robin threw his head back, nearly knocking it on the rocky wall behind him, as he clicked loudly and continuously. He trembled. He felt Jack bury his face into his neck again; pointed tongue crawling out and laving against his gills in a loving manner. Jack thrusted forward, forcing himself deeper. He was growling heavily, holding Robin in an embrace that he could not escape from this time. Robin pressed back against him, urging Jack to move away from their position. The green-haired merman understood, and pulled them away from the wall. They held each other close, and spun in the water together, still connected, still lost in their own dance. Robin leaned forward as they dipped back, giving a hefty bite to Jack's ear fin, making Jack's purring vibrate all the more louder as he pushed deeper into Robin, his hips starting to give jerky, uneven thrusts. Robin felt something deep inside him being assaulted, and he practically wailed, throwing his head back as sounds of instinctual pleasure left his open mouth. He could feel Jack stilling, sharp teeth biting down hard onto his shoulder, and suddenly there was a rush of liquid, followed by hundreds of pearl-sized eggs that Robin could feel being deposited into him.

Together, they both slowly drifted down to the sandy bottom of the trove, with Jack still filling Robin up, still breeding him. Robin felt his back gently greet the sand, as Jack gave a few more erratic thrusts, before his humping eventually lessened and the tension in both of their bodies slowly vanished. Robin only briefly glanced at his stomach. It was heavily expanded, and the translucent skin of his pouch enabled him to catch sight of the countless eggs nestled inside of him. Feeling the last of his strength slipping away and sleep now tugging at his brain, Robin let his head rest against the cool sand and closed his eyes, as Jack curled up against him and did the same.


End file.
